


you send me [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Authory's Summary:Just the paper feels expensive, cream cardstock with gold calligraphy, and an RSVP card asking if Michael Lawson will be attending Rachel Patrick’s wedding, plus one.Ginny is Mike's date to Rachel's wedding and no one has any feelings whatsoever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you send me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944636) by [fairytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytiger/pseuds/fairytiger). 



> Thanks for fairytiger for giving their blesssing to make this podfic!
> 
> This is a gift for bessyboo for #ITPE 2016, because everyone's ship needs UST this inevitable, this palpable.

  
Cover art by the lovely yue_ix

 

[Download (right click) the MP3 from the Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132017010188.zip)   
[Download (right click) the M4B from the Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132017010189.zip)


End file.
